Hot Confessions
by Indukcupang
Summary: Simple Story of Chan-Baek. Pengakuan Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terbakar oleh api panas gairahnya. Present for ChanBaek Shipper. GS!Baekhyun. PWP. DLDR. RnR. Muah!


**Hot Confessions**

.

 _Present by_ Indukcupang

.

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Mature**

.

 _Romance with lil kinky_

.

 **Warn! GS for Baekhyun. OOC. Penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD. PWP. TYPO GALS!  
**

.

 **SERIOUSLY. ITS PWP. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEXUAL CONTENT! CLOSE TAB BEFORE YOU WICKEDNESS.**

 **.**

 **. NP: Meghan Trainor - Lips are moving .**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aku pulang~" Teriakan seorang lelaki tinggi yang baru pulang disambut oleh seorang gadis yang sedang berlari menuju lelaki itu.

Gadis itu menggunakan kemeja putih besar yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga setengah paha. Laki-laki itu melotot. Kemeja sialan itu transparan. Dan gadis itu terlihat tidak memakai apapun dibalik kemeja itu.

Sialan. Gadis itu seksi sekali.

"Yeay! _Daddy is back_!" pekik gadis itu sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

"Hey, Baek! Nanti jatuh. Hati-hati, _dear_!"

"Chan _daddy_ lama sekali! Baekki malas sendirian tahu!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Chan itu menoleh saat gadis dipanggil Baekki itu mengatakan _malas sendiri_. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya ke tempat sepatu, lelaki tinggi itu berjalan menuju gadis itu.

"Gendong, _dad_." Gadis itu melebarkan tangannya ketika lelaki tinggi itu berada dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun-nya _daddy_ ini lucu, hm? Sini daddy gendong."

"Yeay. Chanyeol _daddy_ baik!"

Gadis itu digendong oleh Chanyeol—nama asli lelaki tinggi itu—ala Koala. Tangan Baekhyun—nama gadis itu— melingkar dileher Chanyeol menahan diri keatas agar tidak merosot.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun bernafas disana. "Daddy kenapa harum? Padahal 'kan kerja seharian?"

"Baekhyun pikir daddy ini kerja kuli bangunan?" Chanyeol berkata sambil memperhatikan jalannya. Alih-alih memperhatikan, lelaki itu sangat menikmati hembusan nafas Baekhyun dilehernya. Begitu menggoda.

Tubuh Baekhyun sangat pas didalam kungkungannya.

" _Daddy._."

"Yaa, Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun sangat suka digendong oleh _daddy._ " Baekhyun semakin menyurukkan kepalanya keleher lelaki yang dipanggilnya _daddy._

Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya.

"Karena Baekhyun merasa dilindungi oleh _daddy._ "

 _Ouh. Pengakuan yang sangat manis._

" _Daddy_ akan terus melindungi Baekhyun kalau begitu."

Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena _daddy_ ingin Baekhyun aman."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih, _daddy_ ~" Baekhyun berujar lucu dan lalu kembali meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol dan menyuruk kedalam leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat Baekhyun mengecup lehernya beberapa kali. " _Daddy_ wangi.." Setelah berkata Baekhyun semakin merapatkan hidung dan bibirnya dileher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju sebuah ruangan.

Kamar Chanyeol. Dan juga Baekhyun.

"Buka pintunya, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada ganggang pintu. Baekhyun menoleh. Menggangguk lalu membuka pintunya. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

" _Daddy, shireo_ ~~" Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol akan menurunkannya ditempat tidur.

" _Daddy_ mau ganti baju, Baek."

"Biar Baekhyun saja."

Gadis itu turun dari gendongan Chanyeol dengan cara merosot. Ketika gadis itu telah dibawah, ia membuka dasi yang mungkin telah mencekik Chanyeol seharian ini.

Setelah dasi itu terlepas, Baekhyun meletakkan dasi itu diatas tempat tidur.

Lalu gadis itu membuka jas kerja warna hitam Chanyeol perlahan.

"Waah _. Daddy_ sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih ini." Baekhyun berujar ketika jas kerja Chanyeol sudah tidak ditempatnya lagi.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan. Namun, kening Chanyeol berkerut. Heran. Kenapa Baekhyun berhenti?

"Kenapa berhenti, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengadah keatas menatap Chanyeol.

" _Daddy_. Ada sesuatu yang ini Baekhyun katakan."

Chanyeol penasaran.

"Katakan sayang." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baekhyun suka melihat _daddy_ diatas Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Apa maksud gadis ini?

"Baekhyun suka mencium _daddy_ seperti ini.." Chanyeol menahan nafas saat Baekhyun menjijit mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya sebentar dan melepaskannya.

"Baekhyun suka menjamah leher _daddy._ " Baekhyun berjinjit lagi dan menelusuri lehernya. Baekhyun mencium menjliat disana. Chanyeol menggeram rendah.

Sialan. Dia tegang.

"Baek. Kau kenapa?"

"Baekhyun tidak kenapa-kenapa.." Ujar gadis itu.

Tampangnya yang polos berlawanan dengan hal apa yang baru ia lakukan. Chanyeol memanas. Sial. Dia harus memasuki gadis ini.

Tapi dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Karena mengerjai Baekhyun sepertinya seru.

"Lalu Baekhyun suka apa lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap leher Baekhyun. Ia menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah rendah saat Chanyeol mengusap lehernya. Gadis itu kegelian, namun tetap menikmatinya.

"Baekhyun suka memegang punya _daddy._ "

Sial. Baekhyun menyentuh penisnya. Baekhyun menggenggam miliknya sambil meremasnya. Ya Tuhan. Ini cobaan.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol berusaha menguasai dirinya.

"Baekhyun suka saat _daddy_ meremas dada baekhyun seperti ini." Baekhyun menarik telapak tangan Chanyeol da membawanya kepada payudaranya sendiri. Menuntun tangan Chanyeol agar menjamah payudaranya.

Chanyeol seperti dirasuki. Ia menyentuh Baekhyun dengan inisiatif nya sendiri. Ia meremas payudara Baekhyun lumayan kencang. Baekhyun mendesah.

"Yaah dad. Like that Ohh—daddyhh" Baekhyun mendesah ribut karenanya.

Chanyeol masih ingin melihat Baekhyun menjadi pelacur kecil. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari payudara Baekhyun. Dan membuat gadis itu mendesah kecewa. Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol tidak suka.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Lalu baekhyun suka apa lagi?"

Gadis itu tampak berfikir. Wajahnya langsung sumringah. "Baekhyun sangat suka saat _daddy_ menjilati ini." Gadis itu membawa tangan Chanyeol kearah selangkangannya. Menuntun Chanyeol agar mengusapkan tangannya disana.

Kepala Baekhyun mengadah keatas. Ia menghempaskan kepalanya kebelakang. Chanyeol mengerjainya. Chanyeol menyentuh ditempat yang Baekhyun inginkan. Chanyeol menyentuh bagian yang begitu memberikan kenikmatan yang begitu menggila.

" _Daaad,_ Ya Tuhan." Baekhyun menggerutu karena Chanyeol kembali menjauhkan tangannya saat Baekhyun mulai menikmati tiap-tiap sentuhan lelaki itu didaerah kewanitaannya. "Apalagi sekarang?" Baekhyun memekik karena Chanyeol mendorongnya keatas tempat tidur.

Baekhyun telentang. Kemaja putih yang dikenakannya tersingkap hingga menampakkan kewanitaan Baekhyun yang tidak terbalut apapun.

"Lalu Baekhyun suka apalagi, hm?" Chanyeol menaiki tubuh Baekhyun. Mengurungi si gadis dibawahnya. Tak lupa Chanyeol menggoda tiap-tiap kulit Baekhyun yang ia lewati. Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat ketika Chanyeol menjamah lehernya. Menjilatinya pelan-pelan.

Yaampun. Baekhyun merasa ia akan terbakar.

" _daddy_ bertanya, Baek.." Chanyeol berujar rendah ketika ia telah sampai diwajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun termenung sebentar. Ia menarik nafas untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Lalu gadis itu menghela nafas sebentar.

"Aku juga suka saat _daddy_ memasukiku." Baekhyun hanya berkata tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Memasukimu? Seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini.." Baekhyun kembali menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menekukkan beberapa jari dan meninggalkan jari tengah Chanyeol. Gadis itu menuntun jari Chanyeol memasuki lubang kewanitaannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin kecolongan lagi. Ia menahan jemari Chanyeol dibawah sana. Menuntun Chanyeol menusuki lubangnya.

"Ouuhh _daad_." Baekhyun mengerang ribut.

Baekhyun telah lupa bahwa ia akan menahan jemari Chanyeol disana. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari jemari Chanyeol menuju kepalanya. Gadis itu meremas rambutnya sendiri ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan jemari cepat dibawah sana.

Chanyeol tampaknya tidak akan mengerjai Baekhyun kali ini sepertinya. Lelaki jantan itu bahkan menambahkan jarinya dilubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasuki jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya kelubang wanitanya Baekhyun.

Si gadis mendesah ribut dan akhirnya menahan nafas saat jemari Chanyeol seakan-akan membelah tubuhnya.

"Chaan. Sakiit." Baekhyun berkata sakit dengan nada yang keenakan. Chanyeol semakin gencar menusuk lubang senggama Baekhyun.

Beberapa tusukan yang Chanyeol ciptakan membuat Baekhyun bergetar.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang begitu cantik dan seksi dalam waktu bersamaan. Nafas Chanyeol merendah.

Lelaki itu mendorong jarinya keras menarik cepat dan kembali menusuknya.

"Ahhnn—Chan.. _Harder babe_. Ouh."

Gerakan jemari Chanyeol mengikuti ucapan Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat.

" _Coming_ Chaan. Ahnn."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggelegak. Baekhyun bergetar dan seketika memuntahkan orgasme pertamanya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jemarinya dari lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menjilati jemarinya yang dibaluri oleh cairan cinta Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati pelepasannya.

Dada gadis itu naik turun. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas cepat.

Ini begitu nikmat.

"Baek.."

"Yaah, _dad_?"

" _daddy_ juga butuh."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Seperti wanita lihai yang akan mengerjai lelaki tampan.

" _You got it, dad_.."

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol terbaring disampingnya dan mulai mengerjai tubuh lelaki itu.

Selanjutnya..

Biarkan mereka berdua.

 **.**

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Inget. Ini PWP. Jadi tidak ada alur samping kenapa mamih baek manggil papih Chan dengan panggilan DADDY. OKAY?!**

 **Sorry atas kekurangan. HAHAHA**

 **Saran dan kritik dibutuhkan.**

 **See you next story.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
